Onyx Olivera
Victor "Onyx" Olivera is a sheytan djinn and a personal friend of Blaine Anderson. He is 64 years old and unalligned, but because he spent the last fifty years in the Unseen, he still looks to be in the prime of his youth. He currently lives in the cellar of Chantelune Manor. He is originally from Brazil where he learned English thanks to his wealthy parents who supported the Partido Trabalhista Brasileiro, or Brazilian Labour Party. As such, they fled the country in the wake of the 1964 military coup led against the government led by said party. They found sanctuary in the United States, even though the country supported the coup, and came to live in Miami, Florida. Shortly after settling, Onyx met Blaine and the pair became quick friends. He helped the young phoenix sneak out of his house many times over several months. The pair became so close, their relationship even turned sexually intimate. Having always been a bold child who liked to push against as many moulds as he could, Onyx asked Blaine to attend the Sadie Hawkins Dance at his school. Unfortunately, both boys were naive to think them going together would go by unnoticed. They were attacked by a group of humans. In the chaos of the battle, Blaine lost control of his powers and burned the other boys to crisps. After that night, Onyx didn't see Blaine again because his mother, Ariana, came to his home, murdered his parents, and managed to trap the young djinn in the Unseen with no means of escape. He spent the next fifty years in complete solitude in the home plane that had been largely abandoned by his people. The only thing he had to occupy his time was practice and hone his powers to the point where he was more powerful than even the most practiced marid. Until January 16th, when a rift between the dimensions suddenly opened up in front of him and sucked him through to the visible world. He found himself in the room where Dorian Grey was on the verge of killing the person that had consumed nearly his every thought, Blaine. Using his masterful powers of mineral manipulation, he managed to incapacitate the hunter and save Blaine just before being ripped back to the Unseen with him in tow. Quickly after returning, Jesse St. James appeared from deep in the Unseen and attacked Onyx, assuming him to be Blaine's kidnapper. The two fearsome djinn fought a phenomenal battle of cosmic proportions until Blaine awoke from unconsciousness and stopped their battle simply with that very fact. Once they sorted out their identities, Onyx and Jesse worked together to heal Blaine almost completely back to full health. Unfortunately, Jesse's means of leaving the dimension only allowed him and Blaine to go, leaving Onyx to be trapped once again. A few months later, on April 3rd, Jesse and Blaine returned to the Unseen with his family's talisman, and Onyx was finally able to leave. Having been out of the world for half a century, he agreed to move into the stoney basement of Jesse and Blaine's house until he's learned enough about how the modern world works to survive out on his own. However, his true intention for staying was out of a desire to steal Blaine from Jesse, a feat which will seemingly be easier than he originally thought, especially after they invited Onyx into their bed.